<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Lies the Crown by greenwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492431">Heavy Lies the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwillow/pseuds/greenwillow'>greenwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Aethelred is incompetent, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Narcissism, No like he's really really bad at this, Now we don't have time to unpack all of that.gif, Oral Sex, Porn as Character Study, Possibly somewhat spitefully motivated on the part of the writer, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, accidental ot3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwillow/pseuds/greenwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aethelred initiates a threesome to discipline Aethelflaed and Aldhelm for their disobedience. Naturally, it doesn’t go exactly the way he envisions it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Aethelred Lord of Mercia, Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom), Aethelflaed/Aethelflaed/Aldhelm, Aethelred Lord of Mercia/Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Lies the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been planning to write this so-called crack fic for a while (I have A LOT OF THOUGHTS about this trio), but it's honestly no longer a crack ship/concept for me. Anyway, what better way to ring in the new year than with some slightly unhinged smut? Believe it or not, more than one person actually asked for this (I am as shocked as you). </p><p>I will note this is not an example of safe sex or healthy behavior in any way. I opted not to use Archive Warnings but there are clearly issues of consent here, even if from Aethelred's POV that's not really explored. This is both very much an Aldflaed fic and very much not an Aldflaed fic.</p><p>In my head, this is set sometime during early season 3, though of course I've sort of thrown canon out the window.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His trouble had begun in a subtle enough way. The occasional raised eyebrow or vaguely snide remark. Aldhelm had always possessed a somewhat dry sense of humor, so Aethelred paid it no mind at first. But when it began to encroach on his reliability, his lord began to pay attention.</p><p>Aethelred could not divine the cause at first. Aldhelm had never been the power-hungry type, always content to operate in the shadows while he turned his lord’s will to action. And he certainly had always seemed too clever to behave rebelliously, particularly when he’d seen the consequences of Aethelred’s displeasure time after time—enacted them, even.</p><p>It took him months of careful observation but finally, Aethelred realized what had changed him—who had changed him. It was his wife, of course. The once timid, forever tedious woman was almost more trouble than she was advantage. Of course, it was she who had corrupted Aldhelm with her soft looks and stubborn ways.</p><p>How far had it gone, Aethelred wondered? They of course had not betrayed his ultimate trust. Aldhelm even at his most conniving would never cross that line, but there were looks and whispers between them which Aethelred began to notice. And the two of them showed no signs of reverting to their former, more obedient selves without a stern reminder.</p><p>Initially, he toyed with the idea of having them both killed, but for all the irritation they brought him they were not easily replaceable. Aldhelm, for all his insolence, was still his right-hand man, and Aethelflaed had not at present outlived her usefulness. Nor was this the time to threaten relations with Wessex.</p><p>Aethelred could have them tortured, of course, but by whom? It was so difficult to find good help these days. It was why he was in this position in the first place.</p><p>There must be another way to reassert his dominance, to remind them that he and he alone was ruler of Mercia.</p><p>Then a fantasy began to form during idle moments. Their bodies submitting to him in the most carnal, primal fashion. There was one way that he could easily remind them both, at one time, that they owed their allegiance to him, lord and master.</p><p>He laid his plan in motion. It did not take long for the particulars to develop in his mind. Each quiet remark, each subtle look over the next week only thrilled him when he imagined how he would repay their disobedience. He tended to his grooming (never neglected for long), poured the wine, and summoned them both to his chambers.</p><p>Aethelflaed arrived first, with clearly no idea of what was to come as he sent the servants from the room.</p><p>“My dear,” he said, inviting her in, “I have asked Aldhelm to join us. I’d like to speak with both of you.”</p><p>If she was surprised, she didn’t show it. Her face remained masked with indifference. Clever girl. Still, he had only just begun to toy with her. She would behave like the caged animal she was before the night was through. He could not help but smirk as he offered her a cup of wine.</p><p>She accepted, chin lifted in that haughty way of hers, eyes sweeping over him to appreciate the bare chest beneath his robe. Even in her stupid pride, she could not deny his beauty.</p><p>Her fingers brushed his as she accepted the goblet. “Rather late for a strategy session, is it not, Lord?”</p><p>He snorted a laugh at the thought of inviting her to that type of meeting. “We will not be discussing affairs of state tonight, wife.”</p><p>Aethelflaed raised an eyebrow as she took a seat beside him, and waited for him to take a sip of his own wine. She brought the cup to her lips, but quickly lowered it when they heard a knock at the door.</p><p>Aldhelm entered. Immediately noticing Aethelflaed, he waited near the door with hands clasped before him. The two of them exchanged quite a delightful look of confusion.</p><p>“My lord? How can I be of service?” His tone was as deferential as always, the snake.</p><p>“Yes, come in Aldhelm,” Aethelred sighed. He hoped the entire evening would not prove to be this tedious. “Close the door.”</p><p>Aldhelm stepped further into the room but did not relax his posture.</p><p>“I have come to the conclusion,” Aethelred said, tapping one of his rings against the side of his goblet, “that you both require discipline. It seems of late you do not remember whom you serve.”</p><p>Aldhelm’s eyes darted to Aethelflaed. His apprehension was palpable. Aethelred basked in it as he paused to take a sip of wine.</p><p>“My lord,” Aldhelm’s tone was low, the way it always was when he attempted to assert himself, “I am not sure to what you are referring but I remain as loyal to you as I ever have been. And while I cannot speak for your wife—“</p><p>“You cannot, so do not,” Aethelred said curtly. “You have disobeyed me, Aldhelm, and more than once. And you, wife,” he turned to Aethelflaed, “seem under the impression that I can be disrespected without consequence.”</p><p>Aethelflaed pressed her tongue against her teeth, eyes narrowed as she surveyed him. “And what sort of consequence do you intent to befall me, Lord?”</p><p>Aethelred laughed, remembering how often he’d considered having her killed. Perhaps he still would. “Contain yourself, wife. We’re only just beginning our evening.”</p><p>He turned back to Aldhelm, whose face was fixed with a stern expression.</p><p>“I will remind you both that you owe everything to me.”</p><p>“My lord,” Aldhelm’s voice was even lower now, he seemed under the impression that he maintained control of any kind—it was very nearly endearing. “I am sure that is not necessary—“</p><p>“Silence, Aldhelm. You will obey.”</p><p>Aldhelm raised an eyebrow, and his hands fell to his sides in a stance of readiness. The fool—did he intend to fight a king? Of course not, such aggression was not in Aldhelm’s nature. And now that Aethelred had taken him by surprise, there was no chance for him to negotiate his way out of the coming unpleasantness.</p><p>Aethelred moved to a chair beside the bed—the most comfortable seat in the room, which he’d taken care to cover with furs and place in a prime position. He took another sip of wine, letting the taste roll over his tongue, then gestured to the last goblet.</p><p>“Would you care for refreshment, Aldhelm?” he asked, nothing if not a gracious host.</p><p>“Thank you, no.”</p><p>It would be to his detriment later, Aethelred wagered.</p><p>Aldhelm seemed to have inched closer to Aethelflaed while Aethelred’s back was turned—one of the many irritating habits he’d developed of late.<br/>
Aethelflaed, for her part, was maintaining quite a superior expression. It was impressive, how little he’d been able to rattle her so far.</p><p>“What sort of test would prove my loyalty that you have not applied already, Lord?” Aethelflaed asked coolly, eyes fixed firmly on him.</p><p>Aethelred stroked a hand along his jaw, ensuring each hair in his beard lay perfectly in place.</p><p>“I will require you both to comply with my desires—in every form. You will undress.”</p><p>Aethelflaed knit her brow, looking to Aldhelm and then back at her husband.</p><p>“My lord—“</p><p>“Undress,” he repeated, crossing one leg over the other and slouching back in his chair. “Both of you.”</p><p>Aldhelm hesitated as well, tilting his head as if he had not discerned the meaning of this very simple command. His infatuation with Aethelflaed had certainly dulled his mind of late.</p><p>“My lord, I will make whatever vow you require—“</p><p>“I require this, Aldhelm,” Aethelred said, speaking slowly and deliberately. “You and my wife will undress and submit to my command. You will comply with my every wish. And when you have, I may reward you both with my renewed favor.”</p><p>The way in which Aldhelm’s face went slightly pale was delicious. He looked at Aethelflaed as if to beg permission. Poor man, he was subject to her even now. Aethelred had never been more glad to be free of such weakness.</p><p>“Very well, husband,” Aethelflaed replied archly, standing and squaring her shoulders to him. “I will do as you ask.”</p><p>Her posture of resistance was somewhat undercut by her compliance. How satisfying to watch her attempt to reconcile her actions with her lofty impression of herself.</p><p>She untied the outer dress she wore and let it slide slowly to the ground, shrugging one shoulder then the other until she was standing in a cloud of blue satin wearing only a shift.</p><p>Aldhelm remained stock still, staring straight ahead, apparently too fearful to even protest any longer. How irritating.</p><p>“You will assist Aldhelm since he appears incapable.”</p><p>“Come, Aldhelm,” Aethelflaed said, running a hand down his arm, all the while making eye contact with Aethelred over her shoulder. Aethelred could see the outline of her breast and hips, the way her nipples had begun to harden—whether from the cold or arousal he did not know. To him, the effect would be the same.</p><p>She undid Aldhelm’s belt, and his eyes dropped to her face as her fingers lingered on his waist, but she continued to hold Aethelred’s gaze.</p><p>“I have asked you once, Aldhelm,” Aethelred said severely. “I will not ask you again.”</p><p>Aethelflaed stepped back to allow Aldhelm to remove his tunic. He stood with his shoulders slightly hunched forward, his expression one of extreme distaste. Aethelred smiled. He was a good looking man in most respects (the hair could not be helped), which would make this evening all the more enjoyable.</p><p>Aethelred felt his cock twitch beneath his robe as he surveyed them, half-naked, waiting for further command, though Aethelflaed was doing so from her lofty perch as usual. She would not be able to hold that smug look for much longer.</p><p>“On the bed, wife.”</p><p>Aethelflaed sat, hands placed delicately on her knees. For her to appear so demure was maddening. He knew her secret thoughts were vile and debased, though she had not possessed the independence to act on them in many years.</p><p>“Aldhelm, I would have you show my wife how your tongue will serve my great kingdom.”</p><p>Her color rose slightly. His cock throbbed harder.</p><p>Aldhelm pressed his lips together, waiting a beat before asking, “My lord, are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p>Aethelred sighed, fully weary of his deference. “Yes, Aldhelm. Obey!”</p><p>Aldhelm moved to the bed and dropped to his knees, bare back facing Aethelred. Aethelflaed looked down at him—how strange her look was, she must pity him as well in her way—and then raised her gaze to stare back at Aethelred.</p><p>Aethelred grinned into his goblet.</p><p>“Fear not, Aldhelm, for though my wife is used to excellent love-making she is a compassionate soul.”</p><p>Aldhelm’s shoulders flexed as Aethelflaed placed a hand tentatively on his jawline, breaking the spell that so far had kept him beholden to good manners. He finally began to touch her.</p><p>Aethelred watched his man begin to lift the skirt about his wife’s hips, fingers trembling slightly—he was infuriating in his slowness. Aethelflaed ran her hand through the hair at the base of Aldhelm’s neck, never breaking eye contact with Aethelred.</p><p>“My time, if you will remember, is precious,” Aethelred groaned, slipping a hand beneath his robe to derive some pleasure for himself from this dull moment.</p><p>That seemed to spur Aldhelm on at last. He bowed his head. Aethelred had never seen a man in a more pathetic posture. Thank god he could not see the sap’s face.</p><p>Aldhelm began to press kisses to the inside of Aethelflaed’s thighs, but he continued to move at such a moderate pace that Aethelred was sure his wife was nearly as irritated as he was watching. He exhaled, half in exasperation and half in relief, as Aldhelm finally reached his wife’s cunt.</p><p>She had kept her eyes fixed on Aethelred until this point, but it appeared that Aldhelm finally demanded her attention. It had certainly taken him long enough. Aethelflaed gasped, gripping the sheets, and then fell back onto her elbows. Aldhelm had pulled her legs over his shoulders, and Aethelred could see his hand flex around her thigh—so gently, the man really must learn how to treat a woman. His evident lack of experience was galling, his lord had expected better.</p><p>Aethelflaed began to moan—softly, at first, then louder—and Aethelred smirked. The woman was clearly putting on a show for him—saucy girl, he had not realized she had such an inclination for theatrics.</p><p>“Aldhelm,” she moaned, and Aethelred felt his cock stretch to fullness. Inopportune timing, but he would manage. He began to massage its length as he watched.</p><p>When she arched her back, Aethelred found himself wondering where she’d accessed that type of vigor. It was almost unseemly. But he did find the way she carded her hands through Aldhelm’s hair appealing. And the shape of her lips as she tipped her head back was almost irresistible.</p><p>Aldhelm sat back on the floor and dabbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He was slightly breathless, poor man.</p><p>Aethelflaed reclined, chest rising and falling, the lower half of her still exposed without a care for her former modesty. Aethelred had meant to wait longer, to make them ache for him, but his own ache was too much to deny.</p><p>“Now,” Aethelred said, rising from his seat, “It is my turn.”</p><p>He dropped his robe behind him and moved to the bed. Aethelflaed sat up slowly, her cheeks still flushed from her encounter. He would give her no time to rest.</p><p>“Wife, you will attend to me,” he said, and turning to Aldhelm, “Aldhelm, you as well.”</p><p>Aldhelm glanced up, seeming to look past him in a daze, and then helped Aethelflaed slip down to the floor, her knees resting on the same fur that Aldhelm had used.</p><p>Aldhelm must, if he could summon any lust at all, be nearly bursting by this point, Aethelred thought in satisfaction. The man’s face certainly appeared desperate.</p><p>Not requiring further instruction for the first time, Aldhelm moved to sit behind him, beginning to massage his shoulders. Aethelred could feel the hardness of the other man’s cock, and it brought a smile to his lips.</p><p>“My lord, you must be weary from the day’s work,” Aethelflaed said, and the tone of her voice was unlike anything he’d heard from her before.</p><p>She was looking up at him with an almost hungry expression, alarmingly focused on his pleasure.</p><p>Aethelflaed had taken him in hand and begun to stroke the tender skin of his undercarriage while dropping her mouth to caress him. Aethelred gasped—her touch had never been so obliging or precise before.</p><p>“Rest, Lord,” Aldhelm murmured from behind him, mouth pressed against Aethelred’s ear, and the gentle scruff of his beard sent a warm shiver down Aethelred’s spine. He reclined into Aldhelm’s lap, Aldhelm keeping gentle pressure on his shoulders while laying kisses on his mouth. It was so pleasant that he wondered how long Aldhelm had wanted to serve him so.</p><p>The heightening of sensations below the waist brought him back to himself. Aethelflaed’s mouth was warm and wet as she took him in, Aethelred moaning slightly as she did. She applied her tongue with a delightful efficiency, and he was seeing stars before he knew it, his pleasure heightened by the affection Aldhelm lavished upon him. It did not take him long to come, he had been pent up from watching the two of them take their bliss earlier.</p><p>Aethelflaed made quick work of cleaning up and wiped her mouth, a wicked smile spreading over her face as she climbed up on the bed. Aethelred’s mind stalled. His desire, or perhaps it was the wine, had clouded his judgment and he was unsure how best to proceed, what orders to give next. As he watched her rise up over him and Aldhelm, her eyes deepening with lust, he lay limp in place, content to merely watch.</p><p>As he caught his breath, assuming she would reach for him, she met Aldhelm instead with what seemed to be a quite passionate kiss. Her knee rested on his chest for a moment too long, and then she’d rolled off of him and Aldhelm was leaning over her, all but pushing Aethelred off his lap.</p><p>From Aethelred’s angle, it looked as if he’d lost control for a moment—were they to disregard his presence entirely? His heart raced, then Aethelflaed turned her attention back to him.</p><p>“What next, my lord?” she asked between soft kisses. He tasted himself on her lips, and reveled in the thought Aldhelm had too.</p><p>He did not know what to say, he had not planned this out, they had surpassed him. And he himself would require some recovery time before he could join the fray again. He could not let them know that he was scrambling—he would not scramble. He could demean Aldhelm further, at least.</p><p>Aethelred slid off the bed to retrieve his robe and Aldhelm’s belt. Aethelflaed’s eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. Had she thought they would be finished? Foolish woman.</p><p>He made a motion for Aldhelm to raise his arms—how humiliating this would be—and the man obeyed, though his gaze fell to Aethelflaed, who was now undressing completely. Aethelred tied Aldhelm’s wrists to the post of the bed, carefully at first and then securing them with a rather hard tug. He was unable to ignore the way the other man’s muscles flexed almost elegantly, his long legs spread towards the opposite corner, his cock ready and rigid beneath the fabric of his trousers. Aethelflaed watched too, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. What a strange side of her this was revealing.</p><p>Aethelred resumed his seat, quenching his thirst with a draught of wine.</p><p>“Please,” he said, with a flick of his wrist, fixing a bored expression on his face, “Proceed.”</p><p>Aethelflaed sprung into action, finally eager to obey, pulling Aldhelm’s trousers off and straddling him. His cock was of good size, Aethelred thought as he caught a glimpse, about what he had imagined.</p><p>Aldhelm strained at the bonds slightly, arching his back, and then moaned softly as Aethelflaed settled atop him.</p><p>She glanced back at Aethelred, trembling slightly as she took a nervous breath. “Lord?”</p><p>“Do you need further permission than this?” he rejoined sharply.</p><p>She smiled slyly and turned back to Aldhelm, who was looking up at her with the softest gaze—at least Aethelred had never looked at a woman that forlorn way.</p><p>His wife was quite attractive from this angle, he had to admit. The dimpling of her lower back, the way the curves of her ass rose and fell—for all her insolence she was undeniably lovely. Aethelflaed would live, for now.</p><p>She was making that moaning sound again, and the feeling that perhaps it was not for his benefit this time struck him. But he pushed that thought aside, feeling his cock begin to stiffen again as he watched the way Aldhelm’s face was overcome with what he could only assume was pleasure—the man was insufferable to watch from this angle, but he found he could not look away.</p><p>When Aethelflaed collapsed forward with a cry, he found himself strangely moved by the way Aldhelm’s face was pressed into her neck, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It looked a kind of tenderness he did not know the man possessed.</p><p>He was full and sensitive again and began to touch himself hardly even realizing as he watched the two of them lounge. His wife rolled to Aldhelm’s side, breasts heaving, and reached to loosen the belt that restrained him. She did not ask for permission, but Aethelred was too caught up in his own rhythm at this point to think on it much.</p><p>Aldhelm sat up, rubbing his wrists where the leather had chafed him. He met Aethelred’s eye with surprising boldness.</p><p>“Will you join us again, my lord?” Aldhelm asked, and the timbre of his voice sent a shudder through Aethelred.</p><p>He moved to join them on the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Aethelred was laying on his side, spent and half asleep. Aethelflaed lay in the curve of his hip, her head curled into Aldhelm’s chest where he lay on the other side of the bed. Aldhelm stirred, eyes fluttering open as he turned to look at Aethelred. He appeared quite at ease in the king’s bed, which Aethelred could not at this point deny he enjoyed.</p><p>“Shall I go, Lord?” Aldhelm murmured, running a hand over his eyes. There was very little candle light in the room any longer, but what little remained cast a gentle glow that softened the lines of his face and shoulders.</p><p>Aethelred glanced down at his wife, lying still and peaceful between them. He could not remember the last time they had laid together for a night. Something stirred within him, something unfamiliar and painful but not wholly unpleasant.</p><p>“No, Aldhelm,” he replied and closed his eyes. They had more to discuss, but they could do it later.</p><p>His breathing slowed, and he drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aldhelm and Aethelred were A Thing TM at some point pre-canon, and I will die on that hill. I have about 100k more worth of ideas for these three in various combinations, which I assume will also have an audience of three people. But the heart wants what it wants...</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading! If you want, you can reblog the photoset <a href="https://aadmelioraa.tumblr.com/post/639317190284345344/explicit-sexual-coercion-light-bondage-35k">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>